


Let Love In

by Ziallshippingislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Zayn, Hard to Get Niall, M/M, One Direction Fanfiction, Ziall Horlik, one direction - Freeform, ziall, ziall fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziallshippingislife/pseuds/Ziallshippingislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a player, Niall is the new kid in school. Zayn thought he was an easy target, but the attractive new blonde boy surprised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Love In

Zayn was looking around the room carefully, trying to ignore the girl who was chatting his ear up to the left of him and he also took a swig of his beer. He didn’t really know who she was, but apparently she knew him. She was clinging to him closely and he would try and kind of push her off but she never let go of his arm.

He really wasn’t interested in her, and of course he was planning on getting laid tonight, but the way she kept talking and the perfume she was doused in was a major turn off. He really just wanted to get away. His eyes were still roaming the room seeing everyone he knew, but his eyes then caught someone else’s, unfamiliar sparkling blue eyes from across the room.

He quickly excused himself from the brunette that was attached to him and slowly sauntered his way over to the blonde boy who still held his gaze. There was an adorable little smirk on his face, and Zayn couldn’t help but smile right back at him.

He had never seen him before, and there was something about him that lured Zayn in almost immediately. He was gorgeous to say the least, and Zayn had definitely made up his mind to make this boy his by the end of the night.

He had striking blonde hair that looked incredibly soft that he wanted to just run his fingers through. His eyes were bright blue and absolutely beautiful. His cheeks were a bit rosy from the warmness in the room, and he was just overall very fit and really attractive. Zayn was pretty sure he could make this boy putty in his hands in about an hour.

“Hey.” He spoke up then already making a move and stepping in between the boy’s slightly parted legs. He was sitting on the kitchen counter top and he must have been short because Zayn was eye level with him while he was sitting down. Zayn bit his lip, and smirked, he loved it when they were shorter than he was.

“Hi.” The blonde’s voice rang through his ears and noticed instantly the Irish accent rumbling out of his mouth. Zayn couldn’t stop the flirtatious smile from spreading across his face and rested one of his hands on the boy’s thigh. He knew the boy was aware of his sudden movements.

“So,” Zayn said loudly, trying to speak over the music blaring in the background. “I’ve noticed that I have never seen you around before.” He winked at him and the blonde then chuckled, and Zayn thought his heart melted. It was probably one of the most amazing sounds he had ever heard, and he wished he could make the boy laugh some more.

“Yeah, well that would be because I just moved in yesterday.” He flirted right back and Zayn really liked where this was heading. He nodded, and took another sip of his beer, pursing his lips around the opening, as he noticed the boy was staring right at him with interested eyes.

Zayn pulled back, and sighed out then, and the boy giggled. He fucking _giggled_ and Zayn was getting really turned on by how fucking hot this kid was. He leaned in closer to him, and he smelled amazing and Zayn was starting to get a little dizzy.

“You know Harry?” Zayn asked then, and he was really close to him, and he didn’t even know this kid’s name yet, and he really wanted to. He wanted to know badly. He saw as the boy shrugged his right shoulder and leaned back, and Zayn was a little sad that he wasn’t as close as before.

“Well, not really well obviously.” He grinned, and Zayn really loved that pretty smile on his perfect face. “He and his mom came to my house yesterday, since I moved in across the street, and he said it would be great for me to meet a few people.” Zayn nodded, and Niall leaned back in towards him and he smiled wide.

“Well, I’m Zayn.” He introduced himself, and Niall then stuck his hand out for the boy to shake, and Zayn thought he was the most adorable thing in the world. He grabbed his hand, and he loved the way his skin felt against his.

“Niall, it’s nice to meet you Zayn.” Niall. He kept saying his name over and over in his mind. It was perfect, and he looked up to see the boy staring right into his eyes. They were bright, sparkling blue and Zayn wasn’t really intrigued by people’s eyes, but they really did have this diamond shine to them, and Zayn was really amazed with how beautiful and breathtaking they were.

“You have gorgeous eyes you know?” He complimented and Niall chuckled again, and Zayn wished he could tape that sound and replay it over and over again for himself to hear.

“Well, thank you Zayn.” He chuckled again, and Zayn thought he had the blonde wrapped around his finger now as Niall leaned into his touch.

“Do you want to get a drink with me?” Zayn offered and Niall smiled again and nodded his head.

“Yeah, sure.”

They made their way into the kitchen and Zayn had reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers. One for him and one for Niall. He handed him one and the blonde thanked him before he decided to stand right next to him so that their arms were touching, and he leaned down and over to speak into the pretty boy’s ear.

“So you’re obviously going to our high school, right?” He asked almost sounding hopeful and Niall smiled back at him and nodded.

“Yeah, first day is tomorrow.” He said, and then Zayn noticed the adorable confused look on his face. “I also wonder why Harry’s having a party on a Sunday?”

“His parents aren’t home on Sunday’s and he always has these big parties. He’s kind of a dork, personally I’m always amazed at how many people show up.” Zayn explained and Niall nodded.

“I was reluctant to come actually.” He told him honestly, and Zayn saw this as a good opportunity to win this kid’s heart.

“Well, I sure am glad you did.” He told him softly, and Niall looked over to him with a slight smirk, and he raised an eyebrow at him.

“You are?”

“Definitely,” Zayn told him, and then wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist, and he heard Niall chuckle again as he leaned down and whispered into the boy’s ear seductively. “I got to meet an incredibly hot guy with an amazing personality.” He kissed at his neck then, and he felt the blonde grasp onto his shoulder. “How about you and me go upstairs, huh?”

“I actually should get going.” It was Zayn’s turn to laugh as he heard the boy’s words, and he placed his beer on the counter before taking a hold of Niall’s hips and continuing to kiss his neck. He pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed together.

“You sure?” He questioned him, and he felt Niall’s hands on his chest now. He bit a little harshly underneath the boy’s ear. Zayn heard him moan a little bit. “I really think we should sneak up to Harry’s bedroom.” He heard Niall chuckle.

“Your offer is too kind.” He then pushed him back, “But no thanks, Zayn.” He looked to see a few marks on the boy’s skin. He bit his lip and saw him looking a little flustered.

“Damn you’re so hot, c’mon love.” Niall smiled and shook his head no and waved his fingers at Zayn, and started to walk off in a different direction.

“Bye, Zayn.” He chuckled and was out of sight instantly. Zayn was just blinking and staring after him, and eventually laughed trying to think of what just happened. One minute he was kissing this hot blonde kid then the next he rejected him and walked off.

That didn’t happen to Zayn.

He grabbed his beer off the counter and leaned against it and laughed again.

“That little _tease_.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was Moday before Zayn knew it and he was back once again in school throwing things into his locker and sighing out deeply. Zayn didn’t hate school, he didn’t really mind it, he just really hated waking up so early in the morning to go there.

He smiled though, when he saw the text he had just gotten from Harry that was teasing him about the boy from the other night. Niall. He had told Harry about how he tried to get the kid upstairs and how one minute he seemed to be all for it then the next he was shaking his head no and walking off. Zayn usually didn’t take an interest in people who rejected him, but hey, that’s because no one ever really rejected him. People were lucky if Zayn wanted to get with them, and he always had to fend off people who would keep coming back.

Harry had made fun of him saying how he thought Niall was hot and that he could probably get him to go out with him, but Zayn told him to back off. He really did find this kid to be quite the challenge, but he figured in about a week the kid would be his.

As he was placing a few of his things in his locker he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw familiar bright blonde hair from the other night, and his eyes went wide and he whipped his head over to see Niall as he stood on his tip toes and placed a few things into his locker.

Zayn instantly slammed his locker shut, and was walking over to the blonde, seeing him looking adorable as ever. Zayn really did think the boy was very attractive.

He gently leaned against the locker next to him and he saw the boy peak out behind the locker door and then closed it a little and looked at Zayn and smiled at him.

“Niall.” Zayn said, and the blonde’s beautiful eyes connected with Zayn’s immediately and his smile was just too adorable.

“Hello.” The blonde sounded way to cheerful for seven thirty in the morning, but Zayn thought he was just too cute. He leaned in closer now, and he saw the amused look on Niall’s gorgeous face.

“You remember me from the other night, right?” He asked, and the boy slowly nodded his head, and without breaking eye contact reached into his locker and pulled out a few of his books along with a binder.

“I remember you quite well, Zayn.” He chuckled, and Zayn smirked hearing his name tumble form the boy’s lips.

“Love it when you say my name babe.” He flirted and he saw how Niall smirked but rolled his eyes.

“Do you?” He chuckled questioningly and Zayn thought his heart was going to fall right out of his chest. Man this kid made him feel like a little girl in love for the first time.

“It’s fucking hot.” He told him, and stepped closer, and Niall then closed his locker and took a step back away from the darker haired lad. He smirked up at him and shook his head.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re kind of a flirt?” He asked, and Zayn laughed this time, and Niall still had that little smile on his face. Zayn shrugged and continued to step closer to the blonde, but he kept taking the same amount of steps back.

“Maybe a few times.” He winked at him, and Niall just cast his gaze to the ground before laughing again.

“You’re funny.” Niall then turned on his heel, and Zayn was surprised and instantly ran after him. He caught up to him, and was walking beside him, trying to get the boy to look over. Zayn threw his hands in his pockets now, and bumped the boy’s shoulder lightly.

“What are you up to love?” He asked, but Niall still didn’t look over at him.

“I’m on my way to music actually.” He told him, and Zayn smiled at him again because this kid was trying hard to ignore him, but Zayn was liking how much of a challenge he was putting up.

“I can walk you there if you’d like.” He offered, but Niall instantly shook his head.

“It’s fine, I know my way.” Zayn sighed and realized that this kid wasn’t going to ease up, he sighed and stopped in his tracks, but Niall continued to walk on.

“Well, alright, hopefully I’ll see you around?” He yelled out to him, and Niall stopped then and turned around and Zayn saw that smirk on his face still.

“Maybe.” He smiled and then turned right back around and continued on his way to class. Zayn chuckled airily out in disbelief. Man this kid was unreal.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a week, and Niall still wasn’t budging. Zayn tried every single day to get the kid to loosen up but he seemed uninterested in Zayn unlike he had been the first time he had met him at Harry’s party. Was it something he said? Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to get with him so quickly.

Zayn sighed and was leaning against the wall in the vacant classroom him and his friends had always gone too. The lunch room was always a bit too crowded for them.

Harry and Liam were watching him as he stabbed at his food, not really eating it. He wasn’t hungry anyway. Well actually he just couldn’t get his mind off Niall. He was wearing a white t shirt today with a snapback and he looked so fucking hot and Zayn couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Especially since gym class and the boy had changed right in front of Zayn smirking as he threw his jersey on over his beautiful porcelain skin. Zayn had to tear his eyes away and he cursed in his mind because he wanted to fucking ravish his damn body and he was being such a _tease_.

It turned out that Zayn had shared a lot of classes with him, and he couldn’t stop smiling when he saw Niall in almost every single one except for two or three. He couldn’t exactly remember.

“So what’s with you and that new kid?” Liam had piped up, and Zayn looked over to see him staring at him in wonder. He forgot that he had failed to tell Liam about Niall, but he just shrugged his shoulders because he didn’t really feel like explaining it to him.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked, even though he shouldn’t of said anything and just brushed the question off.

“I mean you’re always smiling at him and talking about him.” Liam noted and Zayn just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t know man, there’s something about him.” He shrugged then and he heard Harry laugh from the front of the room.

“You’re never hung up on somebody this long, you fallin’ for him?” He questioned, and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Hell no, shut up. He’s just hot alright?” Zayn didn’t actually want to be with him. He just thought he was attractive, and he just wanted to fuck the kid really. That was all he was after form day one anyway, and it would continue to be that way, right? There was no way he actually had feelings for him. Zayn doesn’t do feelings.

“So why are you spending so much time on him, usually you sleep with someone and then walk away.” Liam asked, and Zayn groaned rubbing at his face in irritation now.

“He rejected me.”

“What?” Liam laughed then, and Zayn rolled his eyes knowing this would be the reaction from him. “Zayn Malik got rejected?!”

“Shut up you fuckin’ idiot.” He shot back at him but Liam and Harry were laughing now and he really just wanted to punch the two morons.

“Sorry Zayn, but that’s some big news, no one rejects the Zayn Malik.” Liam said, and Zayn then looked over to him with a wondering glance.

“ _The_ Zayn Malik?”

“That’s what I heard some girl say the other day, I laughed pretty hard.” Harry said, and Zayn just shook his head.

“Whatever man.”

“How long do you think it’ll take this Niall kid to let Zayn fuck him?” Harry asked Liam now and Zayn couldn’t believe they were actually discussing this.

“I’d give him two weeks, Zayn’s quite the charmer.” Liam smirked, but Harry shook his head.

“You know what, I’m gonna say that he’s gonna keep saying no.”

“Fuck you Styles.” Zayn yelled out.

“Just sayin’ Zayn. He might look the part, but he rejected you once, I think he’ll do it again.” Harry was right though. Niall did look like that blonde kid that everyone got with, but he definitely wasn’t acting that way.

Zayn sighed and ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he continued to listen to his best friends fight over if Niall was going to let him have sex with him or not. Zayn rolled his eyes. They were crazy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn sighed and decided to walk into the cafeteria for the first time in a few years. He hadn’t been in there since he was a freshman, and he was a Senior now so it had been quite a while. He looked around, and tried to spot a familiar blonde head but he was coming up empty.

He then saw someone heading to sit down in the Senior circle in the middle of the cafeteria and he smiled seeing that beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes. He started to make his way over to the table Niall had sat down at. He looked to see the people he was sitting amongst and Zayn knew them, so this wasn’t going to be as awkward as he thought.

He carefully approached Niall from behind, and he saw his friends looking at him, but he threw his arm over the blondes shoulder and he jumped a bit, but Zayn just chuckled and kissed the boy’s cheek making everyone’s eyes at the table go wide.

“Hey babe.” He smiled at him, nuzzling his nose into the side of Niall’s head, and he felt the sigh leave the blondes lips. He then felt fingers picking up his hand and they were unwinding them from Niall’s shoulder and his arm was being placed back down at his side. He saw how Niall smirked at him as he removed Zayn’s arm from around him.

“Zayn, what a lovely surprise.” He shook his head, and continued to eat his food, but Zayn just scooted closer to him again and Niall looked over to him and chewed right in his face. It made Zayn laugh.

“Good afternoon love.” He greeted again, but Niall just swallowed and nodded his head and continued to eat.

“Yeah.” He said.

Zayn then looked over to see a few of his familiar classmates and nodded over to them and waved hello. He wanted to laugh because they looked so utterly confused.

“Hey Josh, Louis, been a while lads.” He smiled at them and they returned one back.

“Zayn what’s up mate?” Louis asked taking a sip of his water, and Zayn once again wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulder. He could practically feel the blonde rolling his eyes.

“Just wanted to see if my Niall here would like to go out with me this weekend. It’ll be the perfect date, we can go out to dinner or see a movie, hell we can even just hang out at my house if you’d like babe.” Zayn offered, and Niall just chuckled and once again unwrapped Zayn’s arm from around him.

“A date you say?” He questioned and Zayn leaned his elbow on the table and bumped his shoulder with Niall’s but the blonde didn’t look amused.

“Yeah, just you and me.” He winked at him, but Niall shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m kind of busy this weekend.” He told him, and Zayn had laughed this time, seeing that look on the boy’s face made him realize he didn’t actually have plans.

“No need to lie to me sweetheart.” Zayn brushed the hair from Niall’s eyes, but Niall kind of jerked away from his touch. Zayn didn’t like that at all.

“I’m not lying, but even if I was free it’d still be a no.” Zayn heard a few “oh’s” and laughs from the table behind him and next to him as Niall had once again rejected him. Obviously more people were listening than he had thought. He smiled though when Niall stood up and grabbed his paper lunch bag.

“You’re so sexy when you say no to me.” He sighed out to him, but Niall just smirked again and waved with his fingers like he had the first night they met.

“See you later Zayn.” He smiled and then was off again, and Zayn groaned and rested his forehead on the table. He let himself moan to himself quietly for a moment and then looked up to see Louis laughing at him.

“Does he have a girlfriend or boyfriend or something?” Zayn asked seriously but Josh shook his head.

“Nope.” Zayn sighed and rapped his fingers on the table thinking about what had just happened. Niall had rejected him, again. He was still trying to understand why though.

“Damn he is one hard egg to crack.” Zayn groaned, and went to stand up from the table but Louis spoke up before he did.

“I just don’t think he’s interested in any kind of relationship of any sort. Even if you are just trying to get in his pants, which I know you are.” Zayn cringed at how cold it sounded and how awful that made him sound.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business to be fair Tomlinson.” Zayn shot back, but he bit his lip, because that kind of was the intention.

“Just don’t hurt my friend, you got that?” Louis warned, and Zayn had just picked himself up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

He sighed, but that kind of really was how he was expecting it to go.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Niall never left his mind, not once through the whole weekend. He didn’t really feel like doing anything besides texting the boy but the only problem with that was that he didn’t have his number. It’s not like he would give it to him anyway even if he asked. Zayn sighed and continued on his way to his art class.

He loved art, it was his escape, and he was actually glad to be going for once. He loved the project they were working on. They had to do a portrait of someone, and Zayn being the little creep he was decided to draw Niall. He didn’t care if it was weird or not. Niall had perfect features and he was beautiful and maybe it was a bit strange but he didn’t care.

When Zayn walked in his eyes went wide and a smile popped onto his face because sitting next to his seat was Niall. The little bubbly blonde laughing and smiling with Regan the girl across from them. They had assigned seats, so it wasn’t like they were allowed to sit anywhere they wanted. The teacher was kind of a tyrant.

“Hey babe!” Zayn called out then, and Niall had looked over his shoulder then obviously hearing that familiar deep voice of the dark haired lad he had come to know a little bit too well now.

“Zayn?” He questioned as he plopped right down in his seat next to Niall, and he noticed the small smile that was on the blonde’s face.

“I didn’t know you were in this class.” Zayn told him and Niall shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

“Yeah, I decided taking an art class would be fun.” He picked up his pencil then and turned back to facing the front so he could sketch out his drawing. Zayn had leaned in closer to him, like he usually would, but this time Niall didn’t lean away. Zayn smiled even wider.

“Well it’ll be twice as fun for me now.” He told him, and he heard Niall chuckle that signature laugh he had.

“Will it?” He asked, and Zayn nodded at him. He saw the way Niall then looked over to him with warning eyes, but Zayn could only sigh out and capture his gaze with his own. His pretty blues were staring right at him and Zayn’s heart was doing flips in his chest.

“You’re so adorable.” Regan chuckled this time too, and Niall rolled his eyes.

“So I’ve heard.” Zayn then leaned back away from him, and Niall seemed confused for a moment as he looked over to see what Zayn was doing curiously, and Zayn really liked Niall’s eyes on him. He ended up just grabbing his bag and placed it on the table in front of him and was getting out his stuff for class.

“So love,” Zayn said, and Niall continued to stare back at him. “Tell me a bit about yourself.” He saw Niall smile, probably one of the most genuine ones he’d ever seen and it made him smile himself.

“What would you like to know?” He asked and Zayn shrugged.

“Well you moved from Ireland?” He asked, and Niall nodded.

“Yeah, my mom got a new job so the entire family had to get up and move. I like it here, but I miss my old town a little bit also my friends.” He said, a little disappointment in his tone. Zayn was watching him closely, and saw a little smile as he spoke the word friends.

“You had a boyfriend or a girlfriend or anything?” Zayn asked and Niall chuckled instantly as he heard that come from Zayn’s mouth.

“How did I know you were gonna ask me that?” He looked over at him now, and his pretty blue eyes were a little squinted with his laughter.

“You’re brilliant, maybe?” Zayn said, but Niall shook his head and smiled again, looking down at his artwork in front of him.

“His name was Sean.” He smiled and Zayn let his own smile drop from his face as Niall said his name with such care. He didn’t like the way Niall was with someone else. He felt this deep irritated feeling in the pit of his stomach and he narrowed his eyes at the loving smile on Niall’s face. He then heard the blonde chuckle. “I see that jealous frown Malik.”

Zayn smirked then and leaned forward towards him again.

“I think you’d like me better.” He whispered, and Niall looked over and their faces were very close, and Zayn could actually hear his own heartbeat.

“Is that so?” Niall chuckled, and Zayn nodded confidently.

“Definitely.”

“And why’s that?”

“I’d treat you right, and I’d love you better than he did.” He promised him, and Niall rolled his eyes but smiled and shook his head like he usually did.

“How kind of you.” He laughed, and Zayn poked at his shoulder, just wanting to be able to touch the boy in some way. He liked the way Niall giggled at the gesture. It was quiet for a few moments with everyone talking in the background with Zayn just staring at Niall and smiling at him. He knew what he was about to ask next was a real long shot of a question, but he had to try.

“So will you let me take you out yet?” He asked hopefully, and Niall instantly answered.

“Nope.” He popped the p with his lips, and Zayn sighed but chuckled once again. They did a lot of sarcastic laughing.

“You’re rejecting me because you know I want you so bad aren’t you?” He questioned and Niall smirked again and Zayn bit his lip as he looked over to him with those big eyes of his.

“I could be.” He winked at Zayn, and he couldn’t believe how much of a tease this kid was still being! Niall started to pack up his things seeing as the bell was going to ring soon, but Zayn just watched and nodded his head.

“Well I accept your challenge Niall Horan. Game on.” He told him, and he watched Niall’s face scrunch up in confusion.

“I didn’t realize we were playing a game?” Zayn then kissed the boy’s cheek and he looked to see a possible blush dusting his face and he pulled away. Zayn grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, and winked down at Niall as he saw the boy staring up at him.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll win too.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So still no luck with the blonde hottie huh?” Harry asked while he was sitting on his bed with Zayn as he was kicking his ass in the stupid game they were playing at the moment. He didn’t exactly know what it was called, but Zayn didn’t really care. He didn’t like video games much anyway. Harry was the one who suggested that they played it. All in all he knew Zayn would suck and he knew he could kick his ass.

Zayn laughed though as he heard what Harry had just called Niall.

“What the hell did you just call him?”

“I don’t know it was kind of weird though.” Harry admitted and Zayn shook his head in agreement.

“Yeah, I’d say.” Zayn cheered as his points were finally going up in this stupid game. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing.

“Well how are things going, I know people have spread the word about you.” Harry asked and Zayn was confused as he said that.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that Niall knows that you try and get with every person known to man in this school, so I don’t think he’ll be opening up to you anytime soon.” Harry informed him and that hurt Zayn a little bit.

Maybe Zayn did sleep with a lot of people but for some reason he hadn’t for a while. Usually he would get with someone every week, but now all his mind was on was Niall. Yeah Zayn did want to get with him, but he felt like after getting to Niall a little bit he was different, and more delicate than the other’s he had been with. Zayn didn’t want to hurt him. He actually wanted to make him smile.

“Bullshit mate, I don’t do that.” Zayn tried to deny it, but Harry already knew the truth behind it.

“You kind of do.” He shrugged and then swore as he got hit in the game and lost a few points. Zayn sighed, and placed his controller down for a moment.

“Okay, maybe I have slept with a bunch of people, but I don’t know, after really getting to know him it’s different now.” He confessed, and Zayn had never actually said that or felt this way before.

“Different?” Harry chuckled and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you don’t understand.” He shook his head because he really didn’t. It wasn’t like Harry had ever liked someone like this before. Zayn was experiencing something completely new and he really had no idea what to do.

He didn’t want to hurt Niall, but for some reason he thought he might. He just really wanted him to like him back honestly.

“Oh Zayn, c’mon mate.”

“I have to get home anyway, it’s getting late and you know school.” Zayn said getting up from Harry’s floor and grabbing his bag. Harry just waved after him as Zayn made his way down stairs said goodbye to his mother and was out the front door.

Zayn sighed as he walked his way home. He looked across the street first and saw Niall’s house and bit his lip. Maybe he should walk over there and see if he was home. He could say hi or something, but really he wouldn’t know what say and he’d probably end up making a fool of himself.

Zayn swallowed thickly though and decided to walk his way over and found himself knocking on Niall’s front door. Zayn’s heart was hammering in his chest,because he really had no idea what he was even doing, and when the door opened to reveal a tired looking Niall rubbing at his eyes his breath caught in his throat.

Niall looked at him like he was crazy, and Zayn couldn’t help but smile at how adorable his hair looked as it stuck up in multiple different directions and he was wearing a t shirt and sweatpants and man Zayn really wanted to just pull him in and kiss the hell out of him.

“Zayn? What on earth are you doing here?” He mumbled out and it sounded like the boy just woke up and Zayn’s heart was bursting.

“S-Sorry, I woke you up didn’t I?” He questioned, and Niall just nodded and tried to hide a yawn behind his hand. Zayn smiled seeing him rest his head on the door and closed his eyes.

“I had a headache, but it seems to be getting better now.” He told him, and he opened his eyes once again to stare at Zayn who was standing on his doorstep for some reason. “Why are you here again?” He asked and now Zayn was really wishing he didn’t knock on his door because he had no idea why he did.

“I-I uh, I just wanted to- well,”

“Yeah?” Niall cut in trying to stop him from stuttering, but Zayn has never been more embarrassed in his entire life. He looked up to see Niall smiling at him though and Zayn swallowed thickly before biting his lip and trying to get something out.

“Honestly?” Zayn started, and he sighed and he looked Niall dead in the eyes as he spoke his next words. “I just really wanted to see you.”

“You did?” Niall chuckled like usual and Zayn sighed out, he really did feel embarrassed and Niall laughing wasn’t really helping. He decided to shake himself out of it though and caught Niall’s eyes with his again.

“Yeah, and I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to change your mind about going out with me maybe?” It was Niall’s turn to sigh now, and he shook his head no but Zayn didn’t let the smile drop from his lips.

“Sorry, Zayn.”

“I figured.” He laughed and for once Niall gave him a sympathetic smile. “Well I’ll see you in school?” He asked and Niall nodded, but Zayn grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it before walking his way down Niall’s stairs waving goodbye to the blushing boy now standing in awe in his doorway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn couldn’t help but let his smile cross his entire face as their teacher read out who was partners with who for their projects in English class and Zayn being the lucky bastard he was got to be paired up with none other than Niall Horan.

Of course Niall had sighed and Zayn had to laugh at that, but the boy waved Zayn over and he was happy as could be because Niall was looking extra fine and Zayn couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

Niall had eventually asked the teacher if they could go to the library so they could get some research done, and Zayn had picked up his and Niall’s books carrying them for him as they made their way to the media center.

Niall had sat them down at the computer, but Zayn had insisted on sharing one, only because he would get to lean in closer to the boy and Niall knew that but still was trying to get his work done even when Zayn was bothering him every five minutes.

 

“Go out with me?” Zayn asked for the third time that period, and Niall was starting to get a little bit annoyed. They had work to do and Zayn knew that but he couldn’t stop smiling at Niall. He looked so adorable when he was working.

“Zayn, I told you no.” He said, and continued to scroll down the page looking for the information on their research project for an old guy that had died one too many centuries ago. Zayn rested his forehead on Niall’s shoulder, and whined at him.

“Please, I promise you won’t regret it.” He begged and Niall had to push the boy off so he could write down the information he had found. Right now Zayn was doing absolutely nothing and Niall was basically doing the whole project for them. He sighed though and shook his head at him once again.

“We have a project to do.” He told him and Zayn smirked at him and leaned into the boy so his lips were almost touching Niall’s ear.

“I know and you look so hot right now.” Zayn whispered into his ear and he felt Niall shiver. He pushed Zayn away again, and he chuckled grabbing onto Niall’s hand.

“Stop it.” Niall tried to be firm with him, but Zayn wasn’t listening.

“All focused and adorable looking, damn Niall.” He flirted and Niall rolled his eyes and ripped his hand away.

“You are such a dork.”

“You’re sexy.” Zayn smirked as he saw Niall blush a little.

“If you keep it up I’m gonna leave you know.” Niall informed him as he tried to write down a little more information.

“Don’t leave me baby, please?” Zayn whined, and Niall rolled his eyes again and rolled the mouse over to him, motioning for him to look through the web site and find facts.

“Then help me.” He told him and Niall felt Zayn inch closer to him and started to looked over at the screen in front of him. Niall sighed out and Zayn noticed when he wasn’t paying attention and started to kiss and nip at the boy’s jaw. Niall pushed Zayn off once again, but Zayn caught the giggle in his tone. “Zayn that’s not helping!”

“Kiss me.” Zayn said, but Niall looked at him like he was crazy.

“No way.” He shook his head and continued on trying to push Zayn away he was trying to kiss the blonde at the moment. Zayn smirked and chuckled as he noticed the redness on Niall’s cheeks.

“You’re all flustered.” Zayn mentioned and Niall rolled his eyes and slapped at the hand that was brushing against his cheek.

“You make me angry.” He told him but Zayn shook his head.

“I think you like the way I treat you.” Naill chuckled then.

“Whatever makes you happy Malik.” Niall had then turned his whole body away from Zayn and tried to write down where the man had died, but he felt arms wrap around him and a soft kiss was being placed to his cheek anyway. He knew Zayn wasn’t going to stop.

“The offer to kiss me still stands.” He whispered delicately into the boy’s ear, but Niall just rolled his eyes.

“In your dreams.” He stated, pushing Zayn off a bit, grabbing the mouse, trying to print the article off the computer so he could use it for later since Zayn wasn’t letting him get their work done at all.

“Hell yeah you are.” Zayn smirked knowing Niall would roll his eyes at that remark.

“Would you shut up and go get the printed papers please?” Niall groaned and Zayn shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips.

“Only if you kiss me.” Zayn laughed as he felt a book being pushed into his chest, and Niall was pushing his chair out and shaking his head.

“You are a pain in the ass you know that? I’ll get them myself.” He stated, also grabbing his books and his bag and Zayn watched as the blonde grabbed the papers from the printer and walked out of the library doors.

Zayn smiled after him though. Niall was so perfect.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was Thursday now later in the week and Niall and Zayn have been working on their project for a bit, and Zayn was about to join his friends for lunch but saw Niall heading down towards the library so he decided to walk after him.

“Why are you following me?” Niall asked as he saw the way Zayn was trailing right behind him. The boy wasn’t even trying to be discrete about it. He had been blatantly following him for the past three minutes.

Zayn then picked up his speed and was now walking right next to Niall smiling at the boy. He knew he was going to the library to work on their project and he wanted to help. He didn’t want to be completely useless, and also he could spend some more time with Niall.

“You’re going to the library right?” He questioned, but Niall only shrugged, not looking over to Zayn.

“What if I was?” He asked, and Zayn chuckled at him.

“I would ask if I could join you.” He stated, and Niall scrunched his face up and shook his head.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He told him, stopping in his tracks now and Zayn looked at him a little bit confused.

“Why not?” He asked, a little bit hurt, because he thought that Niall wouldn’t be that cold towards him anymore. Niall sighed but continued to back away from Zayn.

“I have to study and I have to make a few phone calls.” He told him, and Zayn pouted at him.

“C’mon love, let me spend some time with you.” He pleaded but Niall once again shook his head and Zayn felt his heart drop a little bit.

“Don’t you have other people to spend time with? I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one you’re pulling these moves on.” He told him bitterly, and Zayn was taken back a bit at that comment. He looked at Niall with hurt eyes, and sighed placing his hands in his pockets.

“Ouch, that stung.” He told him, but all Niall seemed to do was shrug his shoulders. Zayn was staring at him with something other than complete love in his eyes for once and Niall noticed. He saw the hurt inside them. He bit his lip but looked at the ground.

“Only stating the truth Malik.” He said, but Zayn spoke up immediately.

“Well the truth is that you’re the only on I’ve got my eye on, and whoever put that crazy idea in your mind was lying to you.” He told him a little harshly.

“Not just someone, but a few people. You’ve got a past Malik, and I’ve heard a lot from others.” He said, and even though this might have been rude Niall knew he had to say it. He wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t going to be naive.

“Well sweetheart, people change.” Zayn told him, but Niall looked right into his eyes this time, and Zayn couldn’t exactly read what his eyes were saying. He did see a little bit of sadness in them though.

“Sometimes, but other times they just break people’s hearts because they really haven’t.” He told him matter-of-factly.

Zayn watched him and wondered why on earth Niall would think he was seeing other people and talking to others as well. He knew they weren’t together or anything, but Zayn made it clear that he really only did like Niall. Everyone knew, he didn’t try and hide it. He sighed as he watched Niall turn on his heel and continue on his way to the library leaving Zayn to himself to wallow in his sadness and the hurt of Niall’s words.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn hadn’t talked to Niall in a few days. After the talk they had they had seemed to be avoiding each other. Zayn felt terrible because he really wanted to talk to him, but every time he would even see him in the hallway he would quickly turn and run the other way.

Zayn hated not being able to talk to Niall. Honestly, he missed him like crazy, even though it had only been abut a week since he had talked to him. They didn’t even talk when they did their project together. They would look at each other and then look away without even saying a word.

It was an awkward silence that he never thought he would experience with the blonde because he was always so happy around him even when Zayn was being irritating. He knew he was being a pain in the ass sometimes, but that’s just how Zayn was with the people he liked, and he didn’t really like them often so he didn’t really know how to control his emotions or his actions.

Besides, something about Niall makes him crazy. He always wants to see him and be with him, but Niall never wants to be with Zayn, hell sometimes he doesn’t even look at him, and Zayn doesn’t think Niall understands how hard this is for him. This is hurting his heart and he never intended it too. He never wanted this to hurt. All he wants is to hold him for once and be able to kiss him.

Zayn sighed as he walked into the library and walked to the back since Niall wasn’t in History so he had to do the project all on his own for the period. As he walked to the back thoug he noticed a familiar tuft of blonde hair poking out from being buried in their arms.

Zayn felt a strange tug on his heart as he walked over to see Niall sitting there with his shoulders shaking, and he bit his lip unsure if he should say anything to him or not, but he looked upset and Zayn had to do something.

He quietly walked over to see the boy and sat down next to him, but Niall didn’t even budge. Zayn sighed unsure of what to do,

“Hey.” He said, and Niall then lifted his head up and wiped at his eyes, before sniffling and speaking.

“Hi.” His voice sounded rough and he sounded so upset and Zayn couldn’t help but feel absolutely terrible. He didn’t make a move this time for once and just sat still a good distance away from the crying boy.

“You alright?” He asked carefully looking over to see his eyes completely puffy and his cheeks were tear stained.

“Fine, yeah.” He obviously lied, and Zayn sighed now moving closer to him and brushed a few tears off the boy’s cheeks. Niall just sniffled but didn’t pull away.

“Niall, you’re crying, you’re not okay.” He told him throwing his arm over the blondes shoulder now, and he heard Niall let out a little whimper and a few more tears fell down his cheeks, but he quickly brushed them away.

“No, I’m fine alright?” He tried to turn Zayn away but he wasn’t letting him. He wasn’t going to let him run away from him right now especially when he was bawling his eyes out.

“Babe, what’s going on what’s wrong?” He hugged him into his chest, but Niall still wasn’t telling him he just shook his head again.

“Nothing is. I’m fine, I already told you.” He tried to tell him, but Zayn kept pushing. He really wanted to know what was wrong and he didn’t like Niall trying to lie to him and try and get out of talking. He could talk with him and Zayn wanted him to know.

“Love, you’re crying right in front of me you can’t lie to me, what’s wrong?” He asked again, and Niall just sighed out deeply now.

“It’s- It’s just my dad, alright? He moved out today, my parents got divorced, and I’m upset alright? Happy now?” He questioned a little angrily and huffed out. Zayn took notice of how he was leaning into his touch though and smiled but hugged the boy tighter.

“Ni, I’m so sorry.” He said kissing the top of his head and Niall just shrugged.

“It’s fine. I just, I can’t stop crying you know? He was like my best friend and now he’s never coming back.” He told him, and Zayn was rubbing his back and his side trying to make him feel even just a little bit better, even though he knew he wasn’t much help at all.

“I’m so sorry babe.” He said again, and Niall sniffled another time and looked up to see Zayn smiling down at him.

“How did you find me in here?” He questioned, and Zayn kissed his forehead, even though that might have been pushing it but Niall just closed his eyes as his lips lingered for a moment.

“Well I saw you when I walked over here to the back, I thought you weren’t here today and I was going to work on our project for us.” He told him and Niall just sniffled again.

“Oh.”

It was quiet for a while with Zayn holding Niall close and the boy was trying not to cry against Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn felt him grab onto his hand and Zayn’s heartbeat started to pick up. Niall never did anything like this. He felt Niall slot their fingers together, and Zayn just squeezed his hand tight and rested his chin on top of Niall’s head.

“I don’t like it when you cry.” He whispered to him, rubbing his thumb on the back of Niall’s hand. Niall sighed out.

“I don’t like it either. I hate this feeling.”

“Want to know what could make it better?” Zayn asked, smirking at him and Niall looked at him with question in his eyes.

“What?”

“You can let me kiss you and-”

“Zayn.” Niall cut him off with a warning tone and Zayn just laughed and shook his head.

“I was only kidding love.” He kissed the top of Niall’s head again and Zayn really loved the way Niall smelled so sweet. He pulled back though and looked down at Niall and bit his lip. “Do want me to leave you be for a while or-”

“Stay.” Niall whispered and Zayn just smiled down at him as Niall grabbed onto him and rested his head in Zayn’s chest. He wrapped his arms around the boy again and rocked him back and forth.

“Anything for you babe.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zayn has had nothing but a smile on his face for days. He kept replaying that little moment him and Niall had over and over in his mind. He really didn’t like the fact that the boy was crying, but he did like that he was able to hold him close and he was allowing him too.

He had made sure that Niall was alright though, and he smiled thanking Zayn for sitting with him and trying to make him feel a little better. Even after he left him he had stood on his toes and kissed Zayn’s cheek before leaving the library.

Zayn had a smile on his face ever since that day.

“You’ve become quite close friends.” Liam spoke up breaking Zayn from his thoughts as they sat in their little vacant classroom. Zayn looked over to see the brunette smirking at him and he blinked back.

“Huh? Niall and I?” Liam nodded at him and Zayn shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah I guess.”

“Dude you are totally head over heels in love with him aren’t you?” Harry chuckled asking him and Zayn just smiled.

“I-I guess so.” He stuttered out, because yeah he did like him a lot, but was he in love? He could possibly be, Niall did make his heart and tummy feel all weird all the time and he always wanted to be by him and his heart hurt because he didn’t want to be with him.

“Holy shit really?” Liam asked bewildered.

“No one’s ever made me feel like he does before.” Zayn confessed and Harry came over and punched Zayn in the shoulder with a giant smile on the curly haired boy’s face.

“No shit, you think you’re in love Malik?”

“I might be.”

“Never thought I’d see the day.” Liam said sounding like he was in awe and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Well believe it.” He told them, looking out the window now. It was a gorgeous day and the beautiful weather really made a smile come to his face. The bright sun reminded him of Niall. He then cringed because now he was sounding like a love sick idiot. “Niall’s just, I don’t know he’s important to me.”

“Well, I’m glad for you Z.” Harry said, and Zayn smiled at him, and continued to eat his lunch with his friends happily in their classroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Good morning sunshine.” Zayn greeted as he stood next to Niall leaning against the locker beside his watching him place his things inside of it. He had finally showed up after Zayn had waited about twenty minutes for him and his smile couldn’t be wider when he walked through the front doors.

A small gentle smile was prominent on Niall’s face and Zayn was really glad to see it there.

“Sunshine?” He asked then, and Zayn chuckled resting his back against the lockers now with his hands resting behind his head.

“I think it’s a suitable name for you.” He told the blonde and Niall laughed at him as he winked at him.

“Yeah and why’s that?” He questioned and Zayn smiled at him.

“You bright up my day and that smile upon your face is blindingly beautiful.” He told the boy and he saw that familiar pink rise up on Niall’s cheeks and his heart pounded seeing it.

“I don’t think so Zayn.” He shook his head, but his smile never fell from his face.

“I think so.”

“You’re ridiculous.” He said.

“I’m serious.” He shot back.

“What’s up anyway, why were you waiting for me?” He asked him and Zayn just shrugged his shoulders.

“I just wanted to see you really.” He told him honestly and Niall looked at the clock on his phone and noticed the bell was going to sound real soon.

“The bell rings in like five minutes.” He informed him and Zayn just shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Can I walk you to class.” He questioned him hopefully and Niall smiled at him but didn’t exactly deny it.

“It’s not necessary you know.” He stated, but Zayn stood closer to him now.

“I want to though.”

“I guess if you really want too.” Niall shrugged his shoulders and closed his locker and faced Zayn completely and he smiled down at the blonde seeing his pretty eyes staring back at him.

“I very much do.” He said and Niall nodded and started to walk towards his class and Zayn had to jump up next to him so they could walk together. It was quiet for a bit, but not for long. “So, when are you going to let me take you on a date?” He asked, and Niall chuckled.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” He said sounding like he was giving the suggestion a possibility.

“I think we can spend a wonderful evening on the beach, what do you say about that?” Niall looked over to Zayn and brought his hand up and tapped his chin with his fingers before dropping his hand back to his side.

“Tempting, but I’m gonna have to say no.” He smiled at him and Zayn sighed but smiled right back.

“Like always, huh?”

“Sorry Zayn.” Niall said, and Zayn then reached down and intertwined their fingers just like Niall had in the library a few days ago. He heard the blonde laugh. “And when did I say it was okay to hold my hand?” Zayn began swinging their hands back and forth between them as they walked.

“Well, since you won’t let me take you out on a date, I’m going to pretend this is one right now and I’m going to slowly walk you to your class and I’m going to try and kiss you as we part ways.” He told him of his plan and Niall could only laugh again.

“You’re relentless.” He rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face and that’s all Zayn could really ask for.

“You’re adorable.” He told him, and they arrived at Niall’s classroom and Zayn was looking at him expectingly.

“I’m not going to kiss you.” He chuckled and Zayn winked at him, but let go of his hand.

“Someday you will.”

“I don’t think so Malik.” Niall then waved at him with his fingers like he usually did and walked inside his classroom. “See ya later.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry and Zayn were sitting on the front steps of Harry’s house just watching the sun go down past the clouds. It was just another boring day and Zayn sighed as he once again lost to Harry in his stupid little card game.

He threw his deck at the boy and Harry laughed. Zayn then looked over to see someone pulling into Niall’s driveway and Zayn saw Niall hop out of the car, and he smiled over to him and waved. Niall waved back, but instantly ran into his house and Zayn sighed because his heart was really hoping he would come over and say hello or something. Zayn’s heart really was a fool sometimes.

Zayn then turned around and smiled getting a brilliant idea and looked to Harry and smiled wide.  
“You’re having a party on Sunday right?” He asked and Harry shrugged but nodded.

“Like always, yeah why wouldn’t I?” He told him, and Zayn’s smile became even wider.

“Invite Niall for me.” He asked and he clasped his hands together as he saw Harry sigh. He knew he didn’t know Niall very well and they weren’t very good friends or anything but Zayn really needed to try and get Niall to like him he really wanted Niall to be his. He needed this. “Please Harry please!”

He pleaded and Harry rolled his eyes as Zayn was acting like a little kid.

“Zayn, you know the kid isn’t interested in you.” He told him bluntly and he knew it might have hurt Zayn’s feelings but it was the truth.

“He will be.” Zayn smirked and Harry just shook his head.

“Zayn he has rejected you at least thirty times by now.”

“Well maybe thirty one will be lucky.” Zayn smirked, and Harry sighed but ended up chuckling.

“Fine I will, but don’t get your hopes up Z.” Harry told him, but Zayn smiled thinking about the blonde with pretty blue eyes and an adorable face.

“He’ll let me love him. He will eventually.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was Sunday night already and Niall had been invited to Harry’s and Zayn was bouncing from room to room trying to find Niall everywhere. Zayn was starting to get worried the blonde wasn’t going to how up and he let a frown come onto his face as he realized he just checked every room in the house.

Zayn sighed and grabbed a beer and started to down the entire thing. He really wanted Niall to be there and he really wished he would have came. He couldn’t get his mind off of him and he really thought that tonight he was finally going to get Niall to be his.

Just as he was walking into the kitchen to get another beer he had spotted the exact boy he had wanted to see sitting on the counter talking to a girl he didn’t know very well. He was wearing that snapback with a tank top that showed off his arms and Zayn bit his lip because Niall looked fucking hot. He instantly hopped over to him with a huge smile on his face and grabbed the boy’s knee grasping his attention.

“Niall!” The blonde looked over to see Zayn smiling wide at him and he returned one and waved goodbye to the girl as she started her way in a different direction.

“Hello Zayn, how come I’m not very surprised to see you?” He chuckled and Zayn really couldn’t get his mind off of how familiar this position was. This very spot in this very room where they first really got to know each other.

“Didn’t think you’d be coming back to Harry’s, I’m surprised to see you actually.” He said,because it was true, after looking for all that time Zayn didn’t think he was going to see Niall at all tonight, and he was so glad he was wrong about that.

“I like getting out every once in a while, it’s nice, and Harry invited me.” He shrugged, and Zayn bit his lip seeing that little adorable smile that made Zayn’s heart race and now he started to realize how much he really liked Niall at this moment just looking at him.

He really did like him so much, and everything was just overwhelming and he really just wanted to lean over him and kiss the hell out of his perfect lips but he knew he couldn’t because he would get mad and he didn’t want Niall to be mad at him. He couldn’t live through that.

Zayn sighed and felt awful because he knew what his intentions were when he first met Niall, but now, now he was head over heels in love just like Harry had said.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed out, and he didn’t hear Niall chuckle for once.

“Sorry?” He questioned, and bent down a bit to try and see Zayn‘s face. “For what exactly?”

“If I’ve been annoying or pressuring you.” He told him, and there was that chuckle that Zayn loved so much.

“Well, maybe just a little bit annoying.” He laughed and Zayn smirked at him and rolled his eyes but he grabbed at Niall’s hand and played with the boy’s fingers. Niall let him.

“I just really like you for some reason.” He told him, and he swallowed thickly feeling his heart get caught up in his throat. It was quiet for a moment before Niall repeated his words.

“For some reason?” He kind of sounded hurt. Zayn cursed.

“I- you know what I mean, like you just- I don’t know you intrigue me. I find you incredibly gorgeous and hot and you’re funny and I have no idea what I’m even saying actually.” Zayn sighed and decided to stop speaking but continued to lace his fingers with Niall’s but the blonde boy was shaking his head again.

“Thank you, Zayn, but I’m just not the kind of person you’re looking for, believe me.” He said and his face fell and he looked towards the ground and Zayn couldn’t believe his ears at the moment. Niall had never sounded so insecure in this entire time he had known him.

“Why’s that?” Zayn asked carefully but Niall just shrugged.

“I’m just not, I promise you.”

“I doubt that.” Zayn whispered leaning in closer, and Niall didn’t make a move to back away. Zayn saw Niall’s nervous eyes flicker up to his and he saw how Niall swallowed hard.

“Zayn, seriously, you’re an amazing guy and everything-”

“You think I’m amazing?” Zayn cut him off with a smile and he leaned even more towards Niall and their foreheads were touching now, and Niall’s breath was getting caught in his throat, and Zayn’s hands were now resting on his hips.

“W-Well, I mean yeah, you’re nothing but nice to me and you do make me smile and we’ve become close, like, good friend, and you’re attractive and all but-” Zayn felt the way Niall was breathing heavily and smiled even wider.

“I can’t see why you won’t let me love you like I want too.” Zayn started to press kisses onto Niall’s cheek and his jaw and Niall bit his lip and Zayn really loved how the blonde was clinging to his shirt.

“Z-Zayn don’t.” He whispered pleadingly, but Zayn noticed the weakness behind it.

“Just kiss me.” He said, and his lips were now hovering over Niall’s and the boy just closed his eyes knowing he couldn’t stop the dark haired lad anymore.

“I- Zayn-” He whispered before Zayn had brought their lips together in a sweet kiss and Zayn felt his mind whirling and his heart was racing, and he couldn’t help but bring his hand up and caress Niall’s warm cheek.

Zayn started to kiss the boy harder, and Niall was a little unresponsive but he was trying hard to keep up with him. Zayn smiled against the boy’s lips and he pushed his tongue into the boy’s mouth and he heard Niall gasp and he pulled back a bit.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” He whispered against Niall’s lips, and he instantly reattached Niall’s soft lips to his and continued to kiss him carefully. He felt Niall’s fingers scrabbling at his shirt, and he grabbed at Niall’s hands trying to get him to calm down but it seemed like Niall was overwhelmed. Zayn then broke away from the blonde’s sweet lips and started to kiss down to his neck like he had the first time they met and placed light kisses and bit gently on his pale skin.

“Zayn, no.” Niall then whispered and tried to push Zayn off, but he just grabbed onto the boy sucking a mark onto his skin and Niall whimpered.

“Why not?” He asked, and Niall then pushed him away now, and Zayn finally pulled back and looked at him, and he looked conflicted and upset and now Zayn felt terrible.

“Because I said so.” He told him sternly, and he jumped off the counter and pushed away from the older boy.

“Niall-” He tried to say but the boy just shook his head and backed away form him.

“I’ll see you later, alright?” He whispered, and then walked away through the same door he had the first time he had seen Niall here.

Zayn slammed his fist on the counter then making everyone look over to him then, and he cursed because he didn’t mean for that to happen. He didn’t want to upset Niall. He didn’t mean to make him do anything he didn’t want to do. He couldn’t help himself!

He sighed and sat himself down at the table and rested his head in his hands feeling like a complete idiot, because he had just ruined everything between him and Niall.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Niall sighed and was walking to class by himself for once not even seeing a glance of Zayn all day long. He was kind of relieved and also upset at the same time. Sunday night had been awful, and he really wished he wouldn’t have ran out on him, but he couldn’t handle it and he needed to get himself out of there.

He was walking through the back hallway then, and there was a group of girls coming towards him, and he didn’t really think anything of it until they stopped him dead in his tracks and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you Niall?” The blonde girl in front of him asked and he looked at her with a smile and nodded politely.

“Um, yeah that’s me.” He said, and as soon as he clarified that he noticed that the girls were taking their lunch trays and dumping it all onto him. Niall yelled out and backed up instantly wiping the gravy and mashed potatoes and soup from his eyes.

“Hey! What the fuck was that for?!” He screamed, and the girls only glared at him. He was furious and he cringed as he felt the gravy running down the back of his neck.

“Stay away from Zayn, you slut.” One of the brunette girls said and his mouth dropped open in utter disbelief.

“Are you kidding me?!” He screamed again. This was because he was talking to Zayn? These bitches were crazy! He felt the anger rise to heat in his cheeks and he was clenching his fists in anger and he gritted his teeth.

“Leave him alone, he doesn’t want you.” The blonde said now and Niall could only laugh at that statement. He brushed away the potato that was in his eyes and flung it at her.

“That’s funny, since the last time I was with him he tried to get in my pants, but you know you’re right he doesn’t want me at all.” He laughed, and the girls glared at him some more and they all crossed their arms at once and stared to laugh.

“You’re a slut just like everyone says aren’t you?” The girl who hadn’t spoken yet said. “You sleep with anyone that comes your way. We know you’ve slept with Zayn and all of Zayn’s friends including a lot of people from the football team. You’re disgusting.” Niall’s eyes went wide and he was getting angrier by the minute.

“None of that is true. Who the hell told you all that bullshit?” He demanded, but the girls only stepped around him and walked away.

“Stay away from Zayn or else.” They called back to him, and Niall was getting ready to kill someone as he sighed and walked his way to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Niall sighed as he got to the cafeteria later on in the day and saw out of the corner of his eyes Zayn coming towards him. He bit his lip too, because the girls who had attacked him earlier were watching close by. He cringed as he heard Zayn call out loud enough to him so everyone could hear.

“Babe hey!” Niall stopped dead in his tracks but turned around to see Zayn smiling at him widely hopping over to him like his usual happy self.

Zayn noticed the horrified and annoyed look on Niall’s face and Zayn’s face dropped as the boy spoke his next words.

“Leave me alone.” He told him and instantly turned away but Zayn grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back.

“Niall?” He said carefully and Niall just glared at him.

“I’m serious, just stop talking to me alright?” Zayn shook his head in disbelief but didn’t let go of Niall’s wrist and pulled him closer, Niall sighed because he knew the girls eyes were on the scene in the middle of the cafeteria.

“Woah, woah, wait Niall did I do something?” He asked, and Niall just shook his head quickly.

“Nothing, just go away.”

“Babe, please, if this is from the other night, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset or uncomfortable I won’t try it again, I know I was wrong, just-”

“It’s not that Zayn, it’s fine, but please just leave.” He cut him off and tried to explain but Zayn wasn’t listening. Niall the caught the confused wonder filled look on Zayn’s face as he reached forward towards Niall’s hair and picked out something from it.

“Niall why is there food in your hair?” He asked as he threw something to the floor from Niall’s blonde locks and he saw the boy reach up himself and quickly tired to rid of the contents that obviously hadn’t washed out earlier.

“It’s still there?” He groaned and Zayn grabbed at the boy’s hand and stepped closer getting the food out for him.

“Sweetheart what happened?” He asked and Niall huffed out in anger.

“You’re little fan club decided to pay me a visit and threw their food on me because they thought I was sleeping with you.” He rolled his eyes and Zayn kind of blushed hearing Niall say those words.

“I-I’m sorry, Niall, wait-” Zayn stopped, and made Niall look up at him. “What fan club?”

“I don’t know. There was one blonde and two brunettes, I didn’t know them, but there are rumors going around about me Zayn, and not good one’s either.” He told him and Zayn heard the defeated tone in his voice and he sighed. This was all Zayn’s fault. He knew he had these crazy girls who still had feelings for him who harassed anyone who even looked at him, but he didn’t think they would do this.

“Babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He rubbed the boys cheek but Niall grabbed his hand and pushed it away gently. Niall could feel people staring at them.

“It’s fine, just, they don’t want me around you, so will you please leave me alone?” He asked carefully, and even if Niall didn’t want that he would have to do it. He didn’t want a repeat of today ever again just because they thought he was with Zayn.

“I-I don’t think I can do that.” Zayn told him honestly and Niall sighed looking at him pleadingly.

“Please? I don’t want this to get worse.”

“I’ll put an end to it.” Zayn told him sternly and Niall shook his head.

“Zayn-”

“I promise, it won’t happen again, alright?” He cut him off and he bent down and placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead, before smiling and waving to him. Niall felt the evil glares and stares and some loving ones were being thrown his way by his friends, but he sighed and watched Zayn walk out of the lunch room.

He knew Zayn wasn’t going to leave him alone, but it was worth a shot, but something inside Niall was happy that Zayn hadn’t agreed to let him go that easily.

“Alright.” He whispered to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“The project is almost done.” Zayn told Niall as he sat next to him in the library writing down a few extra things for the project and Niall was smiling at him because finally Zayn had decided to work and not relentlessly harass him.

“Yeah I know.” Niall sighed out in happiness and Zayn smiled as he saw the boy stretch out his arms and legs, and he saw how Niall’s skin was being exposed to his as he bent backwards. Zayn bit his lip and made himself try to look away and Niall smirked at him.

Zayn shook his head. The little tease he still is.

“Do you want to come over and finish it?” Zayn asked then smiling at the boy and Niall looked at him with dead serious eyes with warning in them telling him not to even start.

“Zayn.”

“What? Don’t look at me like that, I meant only as friends Niall I won’t try anything.” He told him and Niall held out his pinky finger to him and Zayn laughed.

“Promise?” Zayn shook his head and connected their pinkies and smiled at him.

“Promise babe.”

“For some reason I don’t believe you.” Niall said as he was packing away his things. It was the last period of the day and since Zayn had just invited him over he needed to go get a few things from his locker before they made their way out of here and to the boy’s house.

“I swear, unless you want to you know.” Zayn suggested and Niall rolled his eyes and chuckled and Zayn really had come used to hearing that beautiful sound.

“I don’t think so.” Niall told him and Zayn just shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe you’ll change your mind.”

“If you want me to come over I’d shut up if I were you.”

“Lips are sealed love.” Zayn said pretending to zip up his lips, lock them and throw away the key.

“You are such an idiot.” Niall laughed at him and Zayn just kissed the boy’s temple before jumping up away from him before his hand connected with his chest.

“You are such a babe.” He winked and Niall blushed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Niall and Zayn had quickly packed up their things and walked over to Zayn’s house. It wasn’t a far walk it was only down the street from the school so walking there wasn’t such a big deal. They laughed and talked on the way home like true friends for once without Zayn trying to ask him out or kiss him every five seconds and it was actually kind of nice just hanging out with Zayn.

If Niall was to be truly honest he was kind of like his best friend, even though he was a best friend who always tried to get with him, but he didn’t mind so much any more he would say. He had been dealing with it for a while.

As they walked up the steps of Zayn’s house he dramatically opened the front door and bowed as Niall walked inside and it made the blonde laugh. Zayn really loved it when he could do that.

“Welcome to la casa de Malik.” He said and gestured to the inside of his house and Niall smiled big and nodded.

“You have a pretty home.” Niall said looking around the place. It was quite big, but Zayn had mentioned he had three sisters so it made sense their house was large. The inside was painted a pretty bright blue and Niall really liked it. It was his favorite color, well besides green that is, but he thought painting a house green wouldn’t exactly look very nice.

“Why thank you Niall.” Zayn said, and he took Niall’s bag from him and threw it over his own shoulder and Niall saw he was heading for the stairs that were right in front of them but Zayn stopped once he heard someone call out to him.

“Zayn is that you love?” A woman’s voice called out from what looked liked to be the kitchen next to them and Zayn smiled as he saw his mother pop through the door as she was putting her sweater on and Safaa his youngest sister was following behind her also doing the same.

“Yeah mom.”

“Well hello there dear, you must be Niall?” His mom completely ignored him and went right to the blonde boy and Zayn had to smile at that, but kind of blushed because she already knew his name so it was kind of obvious Zayn had spoken about him once or twice to her.

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded and said politely and Zayn couldn’t stop smiling at him.

“Nice to meet you honey, but Zayn, I’m heading out with Saafa alright, we’ll be back in a little while.” She said then looking over at Zayn and he saw how Safaa was now bouncing up in front of Niall.

“You’re Niall?” She asked with a giant smile on her face and all the color had drained from Zayn’s face. His little sister was going to say something really embarrassing about him and he could already feel it.

Zayn saw how Niall bent down in front of her and smiled wide, and he couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front o him.

“Yes that’s me.” He then saw his sister smile even bigger than the blonde in front of her.

“My big brother talks about you all the time.” She said proudly, and Zayn gritted his teeth.

“Safaa.” He warned but the girl didn’t seem to take notice of Zayn’s threat.

“Does he?” Niall smirked and looked over towards Zayn, and he blushed and looked down at the stairs under his feet. “What does he say?”

“I hear him and Harry talking and he said you’re really pretty and amazing and he likes you a lot!” The little girl explained and threw her hands up in the air, and Niall chuckled and Zayn started to yell at his little sister.

“Safaa! Shut up!”

“He also get’s really pouty and sad because he said you don’t like him and that you won’t go out with him.” She said now, and that made a small frown come onto Niall’s face. She then looked at him with a pout and Niall felt instantly terrible “Why don’t you like my brother Niall?”

“Alright that’s enough, let’s go little girl.” Zayn’s mother called out and was pulling her through the front door.

“Bye Niall!” She waved back and Niall smiled and waved with his fingers to her like he usually did to Zayn when he always left him to be by himself.

Zayn felt his cheeks burning, and he motioned for Niall to follow him.

“So, uh my room’s upstairs, if you’ll just follow me.” He said trying not to stutter in embarrassment. He could practically hear Niall smirking behind him.

“Adorable little sister you have there.” Niall told him and Zayn sighed out and waved behind him dismissing Niall’s comment.

“J-Just ignore her.”

“I’ve never seen you get embarrassed before Zayn.” Niall chuckled as Zayn led him into his room and Zayn rolled his eyes and tried to cover his burning cheeks.

“I’m not embarrassed!” He yelled out to him, and Niall just shrugged his shoulder and started to get out the papers he had from inside his bag.

“The blush on your face and your stuttering beg to differ.” He informed him and Zayn just sighed and jumped onto his bed and grabbed his laptop.

“Whatever Ni.” He said, and Niall just smiled before letting the words Zayn’s sister just said run through his mind for a few moments. It was quiet for a bit but then Niall spoke up seeing Zayn still a little red in the face.

“So is it true?” He asked carefully and Zayn looked up at him with wondering eyes.

“Is what true?” Niall bit his lip as he saw Zayn staring right back at him.

“Do you talk about me and say those things?” Niall heard Zayn huff out a laugh and he looked up instantly to see him shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Is that a trick question? Of course you know it’s true Niall, I tell you every damn day how much I like you.” He stated, and Niall bit his lip and it was his turn for his own cheeks to burn. It was quiet again for a while, but Zayn just called out to him and made him look up. “We have to finish our project c’mon.”

He smiled at him, and Niall returned one back and hopped on Zayn’s bed next to him and they continued to finish their quarter project.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everything was going fine for days. Zayn and Niall were spending a lot more time than usual together, and Zayn was ecstatic and Niall was happier than he was recently. Zayn really did make him happy and he couldn’t stop smiling when he thought about him

He had been trying to be his friend now and Zayn had always wanted to be close to him and Niall was finally letting him, he was finally letting him in and he was letting Zayn love him like he wanted too and Niall didn’t mind one bit.

Niall was texting Zayn now as he stood in front of his locker waiting for the boy to come to school. He had said he was going to be a bit late and Niall sighed because he really actually really wanted to see Zayn this morning. He bit his lip though and smiled because he was going to show up soon and he was bringing coffee with him and Niall was starting to think that Zayn really was the most perfect human being on this earth.

Just as Niall closed his locker and turned around he was faced with the same three problems he saw the other day. Those bitches who threw food on him. He sighed out as they were standing in front of him with their arms crossed and three angry looks on their faces.

“Niall Horan.” The one girl said and Niall just rolled his eyes.

“Fuck, what do you want from me?” He asked and the blonde haired girl then smacked him in the face and his eyes went wide and he could not believe she had just hit him.

“We told you to stay away from Zayn!” She yelled and Niall’s mouth was dropped open in shock, but instantly he started laughing because these girls really have it all wrong. He’s not the one that goes after Zayn. It’s completely backwards. Niall had tried to get Zayn to stay away from him but no matter what he did Zayn always came back.

“He’s the one that comes after me sorry to break it to you.” He told them, and that was just the truth but they didn’t seem to care and they started to throw insult after insult now and Niall bit his lip because this was his weak point.

“I don’t understand how he could like someone as ugly as you.” One of them said, and ouch that hit him hard because yeah, maybe he was exactly perfect, but nobody is right?

“Or pathetic.” The other said and Niall just tried to roll his eyes and ignore it.

“You’re such a slut.” The one girl said and pushed him back now, and he really couldn’t believe they were touching him.

“Hey!” He yelled warning them to back off but they just laughed at him.

“I think he just feels bad for him.” The blonde girl said and the two brunettes just nodded agreeing with her. Niall gritted his teeth.

“Me too, little poor ugly Niall who tries to sleep with everyone who comes his way. You don’t deserve Zayn.” They said and that hurt Niall probably the most. He bit his lip again and looked down at the ground as they started to laugh at him and he didn’t understand why this was happening to him. Maybe he really didn’t deserve Zayn. He tried to push him away, he tried to get him to go away but he never did. It wasn’t his fault.

Just then Niall silently gasped as he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

“Woah, excuse me?” A familiar voice said, and Niall looked over his shoulder to see the one person he needed the most.

“Z-Zayn!” The girls squealed and gasped in surprise, and Niall just rolled his eyes again. He felt Zayn’s arm tighten around him protectively and the girls had seemed to notice.

“Well that was a bit rude don’t you think?” He told them and their mouths dropped open a bit and Niall had to smirk at that.

“W-Well you know it’s true Zayn, tell him how you don’t like him, you don’t do you?” Zayn shook his head and Niall looked up at him with wide eyes as he spoke his next words.

“No I don’t like him.” Niall felt his heart shatter and at that moment he really wanted to pull away from Zayn and just get out of there. How could he say something like that? Was he embarrassed to be seen with him? Was he too cool for Niall? Niall bit lip and tried to stop the tears, but his heart swelled as he heard Zayn’s soft voice again.

“I’m in love with him.”

“What!?” They all gasped and Zayn just shook his head and looked away from them.

“Get out of here.”

“But Zayn-” The blonde called out.

“Now!”He yelled at them and they instantly turned and started to walk away, and Niall was pretty sure he saw one of them start to cry.

Zayn looked down to Niall and saw the hand mark that was resting on his cheek and those girls were damn lucky he didn’t go back there and kill them. They hurt him. They hurt his Niall and he was getting ready to scream as he saw Niall’s upset looking eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and Zayn instantly shook his head and raised Niall’s chin up making him look into his eyes.

“Babe, why on earth are you sorry?” Zayn asked, running his fingers against Niall’s warm cheek and the blonde shrugged his shoulders and looked away from Zayn.

“I just, I don’t know.” He said again and Zayn heard that insecure tone to his voice again. He knew what those girls said to him. They were trying to make him feel bad about himself and Zayn already kind of knew Niall wasn’t exactly the most confident person on this earth. Zayn made him look up again, making sure Niall was looking at him as he spoke.

“Niall, listen, don’t listen to those assholes okay? Don’t let them get to you, but I want you to know that I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you and I know that, but I try everyday and I’ll continue to make you try to believe in me and see that I do deserve you.” He said and Niall just sighed out and shook his head.

“How come you still try? After all this, when I say no, when I walk away, why?” He asked because it’s true Niall rejected him so many times and Zayn just had never given up. Niall was honestly truly grateful but he wanted to know why Zayn always stuck by him.

“I think I love you.” He told him and Niall felt his heart flutter in his chest and Zayn was smiling down at him with such caring eyes and Niall felt his heartbeat race.

“You do?” He asked and Zayn nodded his head, and grabbed a hold of Niall’s hand.

“I’m pretty sure I do, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before but what I told them was true Niall. I’m crazy about you and that’s why I never give up no matter what.” He confessed and Niall swallowed thickly but smiled because Zayn’s words made his heart race and it made a face breaking smile come to his lips.

“Zayn.” He whispered and Zayn just stood even closer to him now.

“If you’d just let me love you, if you’d let me show you how much I love you I promise you wouldn’t regret it Niall.” He told him, and Niall then smiled and placed his hand on Zayn’s cheek gently.

“Kiss me then.” He said, and Zayn’s eyes went wide.

“What?” He asked, because even though right now was perfect and everything was going amazing Zayn had to make sure he heard that right.

“I said kiss me.” Niall said again, and he pulled Zayn down closer to him and his lips once again hovered over Niall’s before Zayn wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and connected their lips together. Zayn felt Niall smile against his lips and Zayn had never felt happier in his entire life as Niall snaked his arms around Zayn’s neck and held onto him tight as they kissed in the hallway of their school. Zayn started to laugh then and he pulled away.

“We’re not exactly in the most romantic place ever, but I guess this will do.” He chuckled and Niall just blushed and Zayn placed another kiss to the boy’s lips. “So does this mean you’ll let me take you out on that date now?” Zayn asked once again and Niall laughed and cocked his head to the side and smiled.

“I think there’s a high possibility.” He stated, and Zayn looked right into the boy’s bright sparkling eyes as he asked his next question carefully.

“Be my boyfriend?” He never let his gaze break from Niall’s and the boy seemed to ponder before he smiled and confidently spoke.

“Yes.”

Zayn actually cheered and Niall chuckled as he hugged him around his waist and picked up him off the ground spinning him around and planting another kiss on the boy’s perfect lips. Niall laughed and when he placed the blonde back on his feet he smiled up at Zayn and his breath was taken away at how absolutely beautiful Niall looked at the moment.

“I won you know.” He smirked and Niall chuckled and looked at him questionably

“What’s that?”

“That challenge, that little game. I won. You agreed to be mine.” Zayn said and winked at him and Niall could only laugh.

“You’re a dork.” He said, but he placed another kiss to Zayn’s lips. “But I’m happy you won.” Zayn kissed him back and held tightly to the boys waist as he kissed him softly one more time.

“Me too babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of really hope you liked this!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr where I post a lot of other shit,
> 
> Ziallshippingislife.tumblr.com


End file.
